What are the chances?
by HarryStylesismyhusband
Summary: When Roxie Hamilton finds out that @Harry Styles has followed her on twitter and DM's her, she fangirls to the extreme. But what happens when Harry wants DM'ing her to become a daily thing? Read on, in the crazy life of Roxie. *NOTE: I have already submitted this story onto the one direction fanfiction.*


I was currently situated on my bed with my laptop, scrolling through tumblr. IDK man, but after seeing 100 photos of cats in bowties, and cats in general, I started to get a little bored. I decided to check twitter. Opening up twitter, It was already signed in from last time. BOOM! Score one for Roxie. Zero for Twitter. "La la la la lattidaaaa da da." I hummed as I scrolled through the dashboard, searching for interesting tweets to read, and possibly re-tweet. I decided to search for zaynmalik and noticed that he hadn't updated for a while, but I still scrolled through it anyway, 'cause that's what I do. H t3rs G0n3 H t3. "Oh Zayn, you hilarious squirrel. Y so smart Zayn, Y?" I yelled at my screen reading all his inspirational tweets. I went to click re-tweet on a particular motivating tweet, but noticed I already had it re-tweeted. Well played, Twitter. Well played. Looks like we are tied. Not for long though. MWUAHAHAHHAA. "Woah, man. I really feel like Nutella." I said to myself. With that, I reluctantly got up from my warm, comforting and cozy bed and traipsed down the stairs and raided the cupboards. "OHHHHH….. WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?... SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" I sung about the house, getting a spoon to devour the delectable hazelnut-ness. (Boom, it's a word, yo.) I continued to hum the Spongebob Squarepants theme song, and hopped up the stairs, with my newfound energy. I searched Harry_Styles in twitter and noticed he was about to do a twitcam with Louis. HA! Of course you would do it together, you loveable homosexuals. I SHIP IT. I clicked the twitcam website and watched as it loaded, with my nutella covered spoon hanging out of my mouth. FLIP FLIBBERING FLIPPEN HELL. I forgot to feed the cat. Shizz nipples. I sprinted, knees high, to the laundry and emptied some food in his bowl. "Aren't you a cutie, Pussy. Yes, you are. Not like you need the food anyway, you Fatty." I cooed, stroking, Pussy. I don't lie, my cat is actually called Pussy. I kid you not. YOU JUST BE HATIN' CAUSE YOU JEL OF MAH CREATIVENEEEESS. Don't lie to yourself, you know it's true. Anyway, I was on my bed again waiting for the stupid page to load. Darn internet, Y U SO SLOW? Lol jks, It's my parents, they're too lazy to upgrade our internet speed. I'm just kidding, I love you internet! YAY! IT LOADED. Oh, they had already started it, gaaaah. "Everybody dance now!" Harry exclaimed, before he started crazily dancing in his seat, almost knocking over the laptop. "There's no music playing, you nutter." Louis said, pushing Harry off the bed. That's love bitch! True story. Anyway… getting back to Larry, they were currently play fighting and doing stuff that lovers do, etc. I was quite enjoying myself, with their crazy antics, until Harry announced, "Okay, so, if you tweet me something particularly interesting, I will follow you and DM you." OMFG. DA FUQ IS THIS? Is this a dream.. Hello? Dreaming self, wake up. Tanks. …..

You're still there? Okay, it's not a dream.

Mwuahahaha, Let's spam Harreh.

** Harry_Styles:** I like big butts, and I cannot lie.

** Harry_Styles: **I love cats. Sorry, I'm getting emotional. I love cats, I love every kind of cat. I just wanna hug all of them but I can't.

** Harry_Styles: **Whatsupp Nig. I'm Mclovin. 21.

** Harry_Styles: **Take it easy, Mountain Face.

** Harry_Styles: **I have a cat called 'Pussy'.

Yep. That should just about do it. Woah awkward, the twitcam is really quiet, apart from Louis eating some chips, or God knows what. I guess they were reading through the tweets, to pick the "Winner." ,.. More awkward silences, filled with me eating my Nutella. Winning…. And a wild Harry appears. Just kidding, but he did suddenly burst out laughing. LOL ok, whatever floats your boat. "Okay guys, stop. I found the winner." Harry announced smiling broadly. "I'll follow her now." It was getting a tad boring, so I went onto my tumblr, yeah buddie, still signed in. Started to like some random photos, that caught my attention, when suddenly. ... someone reblogged a pair of shorts. "Who likes short shorts? NA NA NA NA NA NA, I like short shorts!" I reblogged them, cause dey were cayutee :3 and clicked the twitcam tab again, I saw all the tweets they were getting about how he hadn't followed anyone of them, and no one had claimed Harry followed them. Boomchuckaluckalucka, Let's check da twittah. Who know's could be my lucky day, the day that Harry Styles follows me? Woah. Hold on here. WHAT IS THIS FUCKERY? IS THIS REAL LIFE? OR FANTASY?... My Nutella has finished! Why! Why would you do that? Why can't you be forever lasting? Damn you Nutella! Anyway, after my outburst, I checked Harry's twitter, to read… That he wasn't following me.

I GOT YOU. HE WAS FOLLOWING ME. I DIED. I AM CURRENTLY WRITING THIS IN GHOST FORM. No, but seriously, this was the happiest day of my life (insert gif) ~le cries. ~~~~ I'ts a worm. You know what else that is?

8============D~~~ Harry's gravy.

Ahem. * coughs * FANGIRL TIME! I'VE SPENT MY WHOLE LIFE PERFECTING MY FANGIRL WAYS. Awks, I slipped. Continue dancing, like it never happened.

Wait… Where is my DM, bitch? Rude. Maybe I'll DM him? ..Nah that would be weird. I'll just sit and wait. I heard someone cough. Oh shit, what was that? And then a familiar voice started talking. Louis, you gave me a bloody heart attack. I forgot I was still watching them. . Wait, that sounds weird. I'M NOT A STALKER! I SWEAR TO GOD. Even though I do go on twitter everyday to read their tweets, that does not make me a stalker. Shh. OH. I GOT A DM. Yeah man, it's from Harreh.

_ Harry_Styles: Hey there, I chose you, because your tweets were quite funny, and different from the usual, 'Hi Harry, can I get a follow back?' How are you? .x _

_ Roxie_Squarepants: Heyoo, I'm quite peachy thank you, how are you?_

(Don't judge my name. I love Spongebob, okay?)

_ Harry_Styles: I'm good thanks, Lou says 'Hi' too :) Enjoying the twitcam?.x_

_ Roxie_Squarepants: Hey Louis the Fly. Not at the moment, you guys aren't saying anything :P_

_ Harry_Styles: Yeah, I guess not, ay. We will start reading fans' questions now :) .x_

_ Roxie_Squarepants: Oh, can you say on your twitcam, 'Roxie, is a sexy mother trucker.' ? :) haha._

_ Harry_Styles: Well certainly, my lady.x_

And the conversation kind of ended there. But I changed tabs, so I was back onto the twitcam, and heard Louis and Harry reading out some fans' questions and giving shoutouts. "Roxie, is a sexy mother trucker." Harry announced, and then he looked at the camera and winked. Well, that wasn't part of the plan, but okay, no objections here. Soon after they decided to leave and blah blah. Now I had nothing to do, but to go to bed. . . LOL, who am I kidding? TUMBLR, HERE I COME.

_ Harry_Styles: Hey Roxie, could we make this a daily thing? .x_

BADUM TISS. Roxie: 1 Pussy: 0


End file.
